Super Talking Time Bros. Wiki
Rules *You can make as many levels as you want. We have up to nine worlds to fill. *Currently, the plans are to have eight levels per world. We can go with seven if a world isn't getting much attention, but the absolute limit is nine. This is so we can encourage some variety and not overload certain worlds. *Be sure to think ahead of time which world your level will go in, the list is below. *When saving level and graphics files, always put your name first, followed by the world it's supposed to go in, and then the level name itself. For example, "zaidyer-w4-rawhorsepower.lvl". *You're allowed to use custom graphics and music. Always bundle them in a folder with the exact name as your level file. (Don't actually put the level file in this folder, SMBX episodes don't work that way!) *We're using Power Stars for the exit goals. If you want a secret exit that requires a key, don't use the Keyhole object. Instead, use a Locked Door that leads to a second Power Star. *Levels should be winnable with either Mario or Luigi. The only exception to this rule is if you've designed a level that absolutely needs a specific brother, because they have slightly different physics. *Always put starting locations for both players. (In case of AWESOME, that's why.) *Levels should always have a working checkpoint, no matter how hard you think the level is. The only exception to this rule is if you're building a level for World Nine. (Checkpoints may also be removed from levels in other worlds, but only if playtesting reveals they're not needed.) *Levels should be winnable without being forced to take a hit. *Never trap the player. If a certain item or powerup is needed to progress in the level, make sure it either respawns, or the player can die if he lost it. *Enemies should always work the way they did in the game they're originally from. *All water and waterfalls should be swimmable. *Invisible blocks should never be made necessary to finish the level. *Never put Lakitu in any area where you can scroll the screen vertically. He'll try to compensate by approaching infinite speed. *The SMB3 Lakitu enemy is ruthless and can only throw those green rolling spinies. Instead of using him, pick the NPC you want and make sure the "Lakitu" option on the left side of the NPC panel is set to "yes". This will create a much tamer SMW Lakitu who will throw that NPC regularly. *Horizontal autoscrolling is a bit glitchy. Only use it for flying levels. *''No Red Coin levels''. But you can still use Red Coins if you treat them the way they worked in NSMB Wii: Hit a switch, and try to grab eight in rapid succession for a reward, before time runs out and they go away. You'll have to fiddle with events to get it to work, though. *If you add Dragon Coins (Yoshi Coins), keep it to five on average, but no more than eight. *Remember that if you put a powerup in a block, it will be a mushroom if Mario is small. Putting just mushrooms will mean they'll always be mushrooms no matter what. *Style your "end zone" with the Power Star like SMB3. Be sure to give a whole screen of black space and put the star where the old roulette would usually go. (It'll feel weird if you don't.) How-Tos *General tutorials *Creating a boss Custom Graphics Here is a link to download a 35 megabyte graphics pack for smbx. Custom graphics work by replacing the default graphics for the duration of one level. This package is organized in folders, so from it you can mix and match different stuff to theme your level, instead of trying to stick with the limited default stuff. All you have to do is this: When building a level, create a sub-folder where your level is stored, and give it the exact same name as your level. Then copy your desired graphics into it. If you did it right, your level will be re-skinned in both the game and editor. This is especially useful for sky levels, ice levels, and even just a larger variety of other types of levels. Unassigned levels *'The Drowned Dungeon' (Mr J) 1 *'Secret Best Area' (dtsund) 1 1: Flapjack Fields *'Welcome to Flapjack Fields (☆)' (TheSL) *'Para-Kuribo's New Shoes (☆☆)'(Zaidyer) *'Maple Syrup Road (☆)' (SpoonyBardOL) *'An Enemy Approaches (☆)' (The Giant Head) 1 *'Koopa Kiwi Mines (☆)'(SpoonyBardOL) *'Bullet Time (☆)'(Zaidyer) *Boss: Flapjack Castle (☆) (Zaidyer) 2: Strawberry Hills *'Autumn Woods (☆) '(gamin) 1 * Beetle Bend (☆) ''' (_L_) 2 * '''Bonsai Bill Brush (☆) (SpoonyBardOL) 1 *'Ghost Boy Party (☆☆) '(LumberBaron) 1 - 2 - 3 * Hop To The Music (☆☆) (ActionDan) 1 2 (tweaked by _L_) * Boo Mines (☆☆) '(Monochromorator) 2 * '''Pipe Dream (☆☆) '(ASandoval) 2 *Boss: '''Fire Bar Fortress (☆) (_L_) 2 3: Vanilla Thunderdome (Snow Land, Caverns, Ice Caverns) *'Ice to Meet You (☆☆)' (SpoonyBardOL) 1 *'Shivering Timbers (☆)' (_L_) 2 *'Koopa Lagoon' (☆) (Monochromorator) 2 * *'March of the Rubber Penguins (☆) '(Zaidyer) 2 *'An Icy Leap of Faith (☆☆)' (The Giant Head) - 3 4 * 4: Supersize Fries Land ("Giant Land" sprites) *'Marching Moles (☆)' (_L_) 1 2 *'RAW HORSE POWER II (☆☆)' (Zaidyer) 2 *'Baffling Banshee Building (☆☆)' (_L_) 1 * * * * *Boss: Tall Tumble Tower (☆) '(SpoonyBardOL) 1 2 3 5: Cotton Candy Cloud Land (Sky) *'Cloud Corridor (☆) '(Sprite) 2 3 *'Heaven and Heck (☆☆) (Rosencrantz) 2 *'Over and Under (☆☆)' (dtsund) 1 *'Pendant of the Sky Temple (☆☆)'(Sprite) 1 2 *'Aerial Switches (☆)' (gamin) 1 *'Dragon Road (☆)' (Tanto) 1 *'Onward and Upward (☆)'(Nich) 1 *Boss: Alliterative Airship Attack (☆) '(SpoonyBardOL) 1 2 3 6: Cheese Mountains (a.k.a La Brie Alps) *'My Butt Hurts (☆☆) (Brickroad) Versions 1 - 2 *'Swiss Mushroom Heights' (☆''') (SpoonyBardOL) Versions 1 2 3 * * * * * *Boss: '''Overgrown Tower (☆) (Tanto) 1 7: Persimmon Valley (SMB2 Vegetables) * Bowser's UFO (☆) (_L_) 2, 3 * * * * * * *'Not Roy's Castle' (☆) (Zaidyer) 1 8: The Pit of Flames (Volcanos, Deserts, etc) * Untitled (☆) (Donny) 1 * Rainbow Shell Rampage (☆) (_L_) 1 2 * Lakitu Switcheroo (☆) (_L_) 1 * Temple of Trials (☆) (Brickroad) * Bubbling Cauldron (☆) (_L_) 2 * * * * * "NOT WORTH ITS OWN WORLD" WORLD * Horrifying Lakitu Thunderdome (Sporophyte) 1 *'Goast House (☆☆)' (SpoonyBardOL) 2 *'Hardcore Awesome Forever' (Zaidyer) 1 *'Arino's Challenge (☆☆)' (SpoonyBardOL 1 * * *''Percy'' (☆☆) (Sprite) 1 * Category:Browse